


a devil of her word

by writing_addict



Series: a whole sky of different stars: fma au collection [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Lucifer (TV) Fusion, And a tiny bit of - Freeform, BAMF Winry Rockbell, Crime Scenes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hell, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, al drinks way too much caffeine, al is ella lopez, because lucifer, but just know that it's there, ed is chloe, ed pines anyway bc he's a dork, i will not be writing anything beyond that, in which quarantine has pushed me into writing niche things only i wanna see, is mentioned, it's like 1000 words of ed gushing about his gf okay what do you want from me, ling is mazikeen, winry is lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_addict/pseuds/writing_addict
Summary: It's not the first time Winry's been late to a crime scene, and Ed figures it won't be the last, but at least she brought coffee this time.But seriously, no one has a right to look that good with a massive coffee stain down their shirt. Not even the Devil herself.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: a whole sky of different stars: fma au collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	a devil of her word

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhhhhh I binged lucifer again bc im in ~quarantine~ and this just sorta...happened? also before anyone says anything yes i KNOW this suits royai better or i should have probably made ed take lucifer's role but like. im Weak for the thought of winry in perfectly tailored suits, solving crimes and being OP and flirting ed into a blushy mess while she's at it. i've been locked in my room for weeks. let me have this.
> 
> anyways if y'all don't know lucifer, it's a great crime tv show (currently on Netflix awaiting its fifth and final season) about the devil, lucifer morningstar, who cut off his wings, ditched hell, and went on a five-year vacation to earth, and runs a nightclub called "lux". he also trades in "favors", pulling strings to get people what they want, but they have an IOU of a favor he can call in at any time (like the whole "devil takes your soul for your greatest desire" schtick). detective chloe decker is trying to solve the murder of an up-and-coming star to which lucifer is a witness, and they end up coming partners. eventually she finds out he's the devil (like way, WAY into the story, end of the third season) and...yeah that's the general gist. so i just made winry lucifer and ed chloe and set this au loose upon the world.
> 
> cast:  
> lucifer: winry  
> chloe decker: ed  
> ella lopez (forensic scientist): al  
> mazikeen smith (demon, lucifer's friend): ling (mentioned only)
> 
> so...enjoy!

“Detective!”

 _Finally._ Ed bites back a few choice words as a familiar figure trots toward him—trots isn’t really the right word, he reflects (with more than a little fondness, he’s mildly horrified to realize); she _stalks,_ really. Prowls, on occasion. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen her look like anything but the well-put-together, silk-and-Aerugoan-leather-clad she-devil she so often presents herself as—but that’s not true, not at all. He’s seen her undone by pain and rage and fear, and he’s seen her cry from loneliness, from the world she helped make that hates her for it, from the hate she holds deep in her own chest.

He’s seen her go from human to angel to the Devil and back again, and as frustrating, infuriating, _maddening_ as she may be, he doesn’t think he could ever pretend that he didn’t care again. But he’s not gonna let her do the same thing, either—because she _does_ care, he knows she does, even if she pretends otherwise.

Even if she’s late to yet another crime scene. “Winry, I called you forty-five minutes ago, what the hell took so long?” he demands, rubbing at his temples with a sigh as the rest of the first responders bustle around, blocking off the scene from civilian eyes (and _hands,_ they don’t need _more_ evidence tampering in this precinct, damnit). “And don’t say traffic. If it was traffic, you’d have called me back and made one of those melodramatic—”

“I was getting you a _coffee,_ Detective, but the line was exceedingly long, and someone walked into me and spilled it all down my suit.” He blinks at the words, before _really_ looking at her and—yeah, that was a coffee stain on a no-doubt very expensive silk suit. Now that he looks at her, he realizes she doesn’t look…quite as put together as she usually does. Her shirt is rumpled despite the coffee stain, her hair loose around her shoulders in a way that seems careless instead of perfectly poised, and she’s wearing flats. She seems to notice his concerned look and shoots him a wry smile, and—yeah, she’s not wearing makeup, either. “I’m _fine,_ Detective. Just a bit harried. Dealing with unhappy staff down below, you know how it is.”

 _Demons must be getting restless,_ he thinks with a wince, accepting the coffee she handed him with a slightly surprised _thanks_ as she continues, “So of course I had to go back in line because I can’t very well show up late _and_ empty handed, and then I realized Alphonse would probably want one as well, and the little spider would start biting if she didn’t get tea—”

“Rose is over there,” Ed fills in with a sigh, rolling his eyes at the insult. “And you’re _still_ calling her _Spider_. Really?”

“I stand by my original assessment,” she drawls, just as Al swoops by with a cheerful hum and accepts his coffee with a, “Oh, you are _too good,_ Win.” Ed shakes his head at his little brother as he takes a swig and grins. “Six espresso shots, three sugars? Damn, it’s like you’re a mind-reader!”

 _Oh, god, Al, that is so NOT HEALTHY—_ But before he can scold him, Al’s already zipping off to get a first look at the evidence (Ed privately guesses that the bullet hole in their victim’s chest is what killed him, but they’ll have to wait for the mortician to confirm; if anything, Al should at least be able to trace back the bullet to a certain kind of gun), and he sighs. “Please tell me you didn’t Devil-mojo my brother to figure out his coffee order.”

Winry laughs, and her blue eyes spark with a bit of hellfire as she nudges him teasingly. Ed tries valiantly not to smile, not to stare, not to say _fuck it_ and start kissing her on the spot. “I would, but then I’d be lying, and we both know I don’t do that,” she teases.

No one should be able to look like a wreck and still look this good. It simply isn’t _fair._ Ed prides himself on professionalism, but damn if this isn’t a million times harder than he expected. “Clever devil,” he mutters, and punches her in the shoulder. Her _ow_ is mostly for show, given that she’s—well, _the devil,_ but it still makes him laugh. “Stop enabling his caffeine addiction. He’s gonna die at this rate.”

“I would never let that happen,” she declares solemnly, before snickering when he shoots her a _look._ “Alright, alright. Five shots of espresso next time. I’m sure he won’t be able to tell.”

Ed makes a face at that, because his brother is trusting and playful and reckless in a way that Ed hasn’t been since he left home (and tactile, _god_ he forgot how strong his little brother’s hugs are), but he’s also brilliant and detail-oriented and if he wasn’t a scientist, Ed is sure he would either be a criminal mastermind or a detective himself. He’s going to notice, and then do something stupid like upping his caffeine intake even more. He doesn’t know how many times he has to tell him that Abby Sciuto from _NCIS_ is _not_ a good role model when it comes to healthy productivity, but Al’s as stubborn as he is, if not more. “Yeah, we’ll see. Where’s Ling?”

“Off on a new hunt,” Winry says dryly, fondly, the nonchalance of her tone a direct contrast to the warmth in her smile at the mention of the demon-turned-bartender-turned-bounty hunter. Ed might have been jealous once, but he knows better now—knows that they’re the ones who dragged each other out of Hell and carved out a home on Earth, knows that their bond is something different to what he and Winry have created, and doesn’t begrudge them for it. He _knows_ the importance of family, bone-deep. “He’s very excited about this one, apparently the authorities have been struggling to catch him, so he’s anticipating a challenge.”

“Only he would get excited at the chance to go after a dangerous fugitive,” Ed remarks, sipping his coffee—vanilla latte with a hint of honey, he realizes with a faint grin. Call him weak, but he’s always had a sweet tooth, and somehow, Winry gets his craving right every time.

“Demon is as demon does, darling.” She tucks her hands in her pockets, and her rumpled appearance looks momentarily artful as she tilts her head like a panther sizing up her prey, eyeing the body. Ed tries to pretend that his heartbeat doesn’t quicken in his chest, that his face doesn’t heat up, that for a moment it’s like her human face has slipped away entirely and all he can see is a _ngel, fallen, full of light_. “So this is the poor sap, huh?” She toes at the body, and Al swats her foot away as Ed tugs her back with a sigh. _And we’re back to the evidence tampering._

“His driver’s license was in his wallet when the body was discovered—Nathan Devereaux, twenty-four years old, no past police record,” he rattles, flipping through the information he’d been handed when he arrived on the scene. “Wallet and valuables still on him—”

“So it wasn’t just a mugging,” Winry finishes. “Crime of passion, perhaps? It seems sloppy enough.” She tilts her head down at the body, and Ed glances at her before staring as she looks at him with a dazzling smile. “Where do we start, Detective?”

 _If anyone has the right to look that good as a total disaster, it’d be the Devil_.

“…Relationships. Romantic, platonic, familial—whoever the killer is probably had a connection to the victim. We locate family members in the area, friends, exes, anyone who might be able to give us a better idea of what provoked this.”

“Excellent!” Winry claps her hands, blue eyes flashing red in a way that Ed knows is no longer a trick of the light, and grins. “But let’s stop at the penthouse, shall we? I need a change of clothes, and my own sort of morning pick-me-up.”

“You’re not day-drinking, Winry,” he huffs, even as he starts toward his car.

He hears her laugh, shining and bright and clear, and ignores how his heart _th-thumps_ as she leans over him and whispers, _“Spoilsport.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed that...whatever it was. even i don't know. might write more in the future, might not, but for now y'all get to enjoy This Absolute Bullshit. also winry has a slight british accent in this because I Say So. 
> 
> thanks for reading! leave a comment and/or a kudos and tell me what you thought! <3


End file.
